All the Fun of the Fair
by eccentricity is a virtue
Summary: The Cullens go to the fair, as you may have guessed from the title!
1. Chapter 1

**H****i, it's Edie, author number one! Go to our profile for the "TWO AUTHOR" explanation!**

**Don't own anything!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**C****hapter 1  
**

**Bella's point of view**

"Oh. My. Gosh! Look at all the sparkly lights! Isn't it pretty?!" squealed Alice dragging Jasper behind her.

I glanced at Edward, he looked extremely worried and kept tightening his grip on my hand

"You okay?" I asked.  
"No, we've just let Alice loose in a fun fair! It's like leaving a mouse in a cheese factory unsupervised!"  
I giggled at his strange metaphor and then realised that he was being completely serious. This worried me to no end.

"What'll we go on first?What do you want to do?" Alice was scarily excited

"BUMPER CARS!" roared Emmett running towards them arms flailing.

Alice soon followed in the same manner. Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and I exchanged terrified looks and followed them warily.

"Promise you won't leave me on my own with Alice!" I whispered pleadingly in Edward's ear.

"I promise" he chuckled

Soon Edward and I were sitting in a miniature red car, Alice and Jasper were in pink (Alice had chosen) and Emmett and a incredibly bored looking Rosalie were in a blue car.

"Ready, go!" called the teenager with the magazine and the strange mohawk hairdo who seemed to run this ride.

"RARRRRRRGHHH!!" roared Emmet as he bashed anyone who dared come within a foot of his car.

Alice turned her wheel wildly, her car had shot start forward and was now stuck in a corner, and her car didn't seem to intend to let her move any time soon.

Our car just sat there, unmoving. Totally stationary. Edward grew impatient quickly. I had a feeling that this was not going to be fun.

**Please review, it brings good karma!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hi!! It's Anna!! Yes, I'm back!! So is Alice!!**

DISCLAIMER-Tragically i still don't own Twilight or it's characters, but i like to pretend I do!

CHAPTER 2  
ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

I started hitting my idiotic cart. Everyone else's cart was working fine (except for Bella and Edward's which I think had died). Stupid corner-why does it hate me so? Corner are such a stupid idea, I mean why not make the whole thing a circle? Circles are cooler, squares are so evil!  
I suddenly jerked forward. I whipped by head around to see Emmett zooming off in his little Bumper car laughing while a bored Rosalie fiddled with her 'perfect' blonde hair. I glared at them until I realised the jerk had rotten me ot of the corner. I smiled happily at Jasper who looked warily at me wondering what I was going to do.  
I was about to head after Emmett and Rosalie until I 'foresaw' that if I attempted i would end up smashed against the wall. I sighed and turned to Edward and Bella. They were no longer worried about the car and were gazing lovingly into each others eyes.  
"There distracted completely Alice, trust me i can feel the emotions coming off of them" Jasper whispered in my ear. I was delighted that Jasper to had decided it was time to pay Bella and Edward back for ignoring everyone except each other for the past week. An evil grin spread across my face. I rammed into there red car sending it flying across the bumper car ring.  
Jasper and I 'whooped' excitedly until we saw that are attack had caused Bella to go flying out of the bumper car. Edward was trying to get out to help her but had rotten his foot caught in the driving wheel.  
"Bella!!" I exclaimed "I'm so sorry!"  
Sometimes I forgot how human Bella was. Jasper was trying to get the attention of the teenager who was in charge of the ride but was sadly failing. Emmett whacked his car into another which had almost run over Bella.  
"Stay away from my Hilariously clumsy sister!" He growled.  
Eventually the teenager noticed that Bella was lying on the ground unable to get up due to the fact she'd probably get hit by a car and stopped the ride. We all stumbled off while Emmett and I jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Can we go again?!" we begged.  
This was greeted with shrieks of protest from Bella, Rosalie Jasper and Edward.  
"Lets go on the Tea Cups!" I yelled, i had not been on a tea cup ride since we were kicked out of disney land...

**Review! Please Review! My life depends on it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I (I, being Edie) don't own anything! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3  
Edward's point of view.**

"No, Alice! Please not again! Not after Disney land!" I almost yelled at her.  
Bella looked at me questioningly.  
"You don't want to know." I turned back to Alice. "Please?" I begged, but she wasn't even listening to me, she was already running beside Emmett toward the teacups pay booth.  
Bella, Rosalie and Jasper followed after rolling their eyes and murmuring about Alice's insanity.  
I stayed where I was, I hated the teacups. Especially after Emmett had gotten us kicked out of the 'Magic Kingdom'.  
Bella came back a dragged me toward the rest of my family, I knew I could have resisted if I wanted to, but it was unfair to make Bella suffer on her own.  
"What happend in Disney Land? Did you make Mickey Mouse mad?" she teased.  
"No, Emmett accidentally tore on of the teacups off the ride and it just happend to land on Daffy Duck." she froze in horror as I spoke. "The lawyers made it sound worse than it was."  
"Oh." she was obviously in shock.  
"Bella? Bella? Oh, for goodness' sake!" I gave up and lifted her into a teacup.

Two minutes later we were moving around and around and Bella was beginning to turn an unhealthy shade of green.  
"Bella? Are you alright?"  
"I'm just fine!" she sneered sarcastically.  
"It'll be over soon, don't worry."  
The ride started to turn faster and more violently.  
"Wooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!!" screeched Alice and Emmett, they were actually enjoying this. They were obviously out of their minds.  
"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" groaned Bella.  
"STOP THE RIDE!!" I screamed very loudly at the very large man in charge of the teacups.  
"STOP THE RIDE!!" I yelled again.  
"Okay, okay!" called the large man and the ride came to a very sudden halt.  
"Bella? Are you alright?" she still looked green.  
"I will be in a minute" she replied in a murmur.  
"Hey! I was enjoying that!" called Emmett from a nearby cup.  
"Bella's sick!" I called back.  
"Edward! Does everyone have to know I'm sick!" Bella scolded.  
"Sorry."

"Let's go." she muttered and tried to stand up. She immediately stumbled and I caught her just before she hit the ground. I picked her up and started towards a nearby bench.  
"I can walk." she grumbled, she is so unreasonable!  
"No, you can't" I placed her on the bench and sat down next to her. She immediately collapsed sideways and leaned against my side.  
"You go on, I don't think she'll be up for another ride just yet." I said to Alice and the rest of the group.  
"Okay! Come find us in the hall of mirrors when she feels better!" Alice still managed to be annoyingly happy! Remarkable!  
Alice and Emmett ran off towards the hall of mirrors and the other two followed reluctantly.  
"You can go." Bella mumbled into my shoulder.  
"No."

**Review, I'm begging you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE-Hi! Its Anna!! For those of you who have read our profile it oer ahie rginally started off with Me doing Alice,Emmett and Jasper and Edie doing Edward, Bella and Rosalie. It has been changed so that Edie is doing Emmett and I am doing Rosalie , because 'apparently' i understand her character better! Should I be flattered or insulted?! Hope you enjoy Rosalie's chapter! Oh, and I don't mean what I say about Alice's hair! I love, nay, adore her hair! It's so ALICE!  
**

**DISCLAIMER- I (still) own nothing! How unfair is that!!**

**CHAPTER 4  
ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I admired my self as I caught sight of my reflection in the glasses of the spotty teenager who was takeing the money for the Hall of Mirrors.  
I smiled as looked at my beauty-I was gorgeous. My smile slipped as I thought of Bella who although was extremely plain and who had no beauty compared to me, had the one thing I longed for- humanity.

Emmett ran ahead of me as we went into the hall of mirrors-he was so great!! I don't know how i would do without him!  
I stopped in horror as I turned to admire my self in one of the halls many mirrors!  
I...I...I...I was FAT!! My face was expanded and stretched out making my eyes look far apart! My body looked like a balloon!  
I gasped in horror. I turned around to get away from this monsterous image only to see my self yet again ugly. This time my body was warped into a strange swirling spiral.  
"Alice, Alice-it's HORRIBLE!! Why would they do this to me!!" i sobbed  
Alice skipped up beside me with a huge grin on her face.  
"Rosalie, this is meant to be fun! There trick mirrors! You dope!" she laughed  
I scowled, Alice had never understood how important my beauty was to me, I mean her hair was a sticking outs,short, black, MESS!!  
I stalked away to find Emmett-he always made everything better.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, my Emmett" I sang out while looking for him.  
"Rose Petal, where are you, I' can't find you!" he yelled just before I heard I loud crashing sound.  
Oh no! My Emmett! Was he hurt?  
I raced forward and around a corner where I found Emmett looking confused surrounded by lots of broken glass .  
" All I did was swing my arm and the glass, well, just smattered!" Emmett explained  
I went over to comfort him, it wasn't his fault he was so strong!  
"Emmett your going to get us thrown out like last time!!" yelled Jasper  
"Disney Land was not my fault! It was Daffy Ducks fault! She'd been asking for it all day!" Emmett responded  
"It was your fault!" Jasper yelled "Daffy Duck was not 'asking' for it!"  
"He was!" I said to defend Emmett  
"Wasn't" Jasper hissed  
"WAS!" Emmett roared  
"It does'nt matter who's fault it was! If we don't move now we'll be banned from all Funfairs on planet earth!" shrieked Alice  
We all quickly exited the hall of mirrors-while the spotty teenager who's glasses I'd admired myself in early gave us suspicious looks. He hadn't seen the broken glass yet.

"I think its time we found Edward and Bella" I suggested  
Every nodded and we headed quickly in the direction the bench Bella and Edward had been sitting on was...

**REVIEWS BRING GOOD KARMA AND HUGS!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE- HI!! THIS IS EDIE'S STORY BUT IT IS I ,ANNA, WHO IS WRITING THE AUTHORS NOTE AS EDIE IS READING ECLIPSE AND IS FAR TO ENGROSSED TO EVEN ATTEMPT TO DRAW HERSELF AWAY FROM IT TO WRITE THIS! LUCKY HER, IT'S HER FIRST TIME READING IT!!**

**DISCLAIMER-Twilight and it's characters are not mine-yet!**

**Emmett's point of view****  
**  
We left the hall of mirrors, I was disappointed, I was really enjoying myself!  
We soon reached the bench that Edward and Bella were sitting on. Well, Bella wasn't really sitting, she was lying against Edward's shoulder with her eyes closed. He didn't even notice us coming, it was annoying how often he just stopped paying attention to the world around him just because Bella was nearby.  
"Edward? Hello?" Alice said, waving her hands in front of his face. "Edward!?"  
"Yes?" he replied, still not taking his eyes off Bella.  
"Edward! It's rude to not look at someone when they're talking!" Alice scolded.  
"Oh, sorry..." he mumbled.  
"CAROUSEL!!" Alice screeched the moment the shiny, painted, wooden horses caught her eye.  
"HURRAY!!" I replied, I LOVE the fair!!  
We both ran towards it and the others followed, reluctantly, they were such spoil-sports!  
Alice purchased six tickets and gracefully mounted a white horse with a purple saddle.  
I allowed everyone to go ahead of me.  
"Bella, do you think you can manage this?" Edward worried too much!  
"Sure..." she replied.  
"Edward calm down, she'll be fine!" I was growing impatient.  
He lifted her on to a horse and then sat on the one beside her.  
I went to the horse beside Rose.  
The moment I sat on it it collapsed from under me. This was going to be a problem...  
"Hey! You!" called another spotty teenager in charge of the carousel. "You broke the ride! That's gonna cost at least five hundred dollars!"  
I took out my wallet.  
"I only have a thousand, is that okay?"  
He looked shocked, "Eh...okay..." he replied as I handed him the note.  
I then heard a strange noise and looked over my shoulder. Bella had fallen off. Of course.  
"Let's go on another ride..." I suggested. This was not working out very well.

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A HUG FROM EMMETT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE- Sorry it's so incredibly rubbish!! PLease forgive me-I had awful writers block! Oh, it's Anna by the way!**

DISCLAIMER-I own 0  
I don't own twilight

CHAPTER 6  
JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

I held hands with Alice as we walked away from the carousel. We gazed into each others eyes- I could see she was enjoying the fun fair. I looked around and saw that Edward and Bella were also looking iinto each others eyes and Rosalie and Emmett had their arms rapped arond each other. I was feeling so much of the emotion of love I thought I was going to start screaming how much I loved everyone and everything if I didn't use it all soon.  
"Why dont we go on the Tunnel of Love?" I suggested  
"Oh Jasper! You're the greatest!" yelled Alice in joy  
Edward, Bella and Rosalie quickly agreed but Emmett started to moan.  
"You'll never take me alive!" he yelled attempting to cling to the nearet pole.  
Rosalie threw him the angriest glare man kind has ever seen and he qickly gave up, for fear of what she might do if she didn't.

A peppy teenager was in charge of the Love Tunnel and was flirting desperately with Edward, he's expression was almost as hilarious as Bella's, who had a ' if looks could kill' expression. Emmett was nearly crying with laughter by the time we reached our turn in the queue. Just as we were about to get on the peppy teenager's boss came along and started complaining she wasn't working fast enough. The teenager got all flurried and started shoving us onto the pink velvet seats.  
She obviously wasn't looking as she shoved or group on...I ended up with...EMMETT!  
Alice had been put with Edward and Rosalie and Bella were together.  
"It's a love tunnel-I can't sit next to EDWARD!!" roared Alice  
"You think I'm delighted to be next to you?!" Edward questioned  
They glared at each other angrily until the silence was broken by Emmett crying out  
"At least yor a boy-girl couple-I've got Jasper!"  
He stood up inside the little pink boat an attempted to jump towards Rosalie's boat.  
"ROSALIE,I'M COMING" he yelled as he leapt from the from the boat.  
"NO!" yelled everyone as he leaped from the boat.  
He had not estimated the distance correctly and landed in the water.  
"I'm drowning!! HELP!" he pleaded  
"Emmett the waters knee deep!" I remarked  
"Emmett you can't drown, you don't have to breathe" Alice replyed  
"Idiot..." Edward muttered under his breath while Bella giggled.

Once we managed to convince Emmett to get back in the boat the ride started. Emmett and I looked away awkwardly as the romantic music started. Rosalie and Bella seemed even less comfortable. Rosalie was glowering at Bella while Bella turned red, blushing. Only Alice and Edward seemed comfortable as they discussed baseball. The rest of the tunnel trip past in a similar fashion. As we came threw the end of the tunnel we saw the person we least wanted to see outside: Mike Newton.  
He watched us as we emerged with a bewildered expression.  
"Bella...? Why...? Emmett and...Jasper? " Mike said while rubbing his eyes.  
Could it get any worse?

REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, its Edie again! We may or may not be nearing the end of the fair, but don't worry we've written other stories and are working on several more!  
Don't own anything!**

CHAPTER 7  
Bella's point of view (again)

Oh no. Not Mike.  
"Bella? Rosalie?" he began in utter confusion. "Alice and...Edward!?"  
"We can explain!" Emmett called to Mike.  
"Emmm...I have ...to...go..." He said walking quickly away.  
Great. Just great.  
"That was weird..." Edward mumbled we left the Tunnel.  
"FERRIS WHEEL!!" screamed Emmett and Alice at the same time. The rest of us groaned. I was horror-stricken- I didn't really like moving wheels in the air.  
I grabbed Edward's elbow and hissed in his ear;  
"Do I have to?"  
"It'll be fun, you'll be fine." he smiled at me and I completely forgot what I was afraid of and what I was talking about. And where I was.  
He pulled me gently towards the oversized wheel and helped me into the small bench with a metal bar and a large chain attached to it, it was barely big enough for both of us.  
A man with ridiculous tattoos pulled the bar down on us, it worried me that this was the only thing stopping me from falling.  
The bench then jerked upward, to allow the next bench to be filled by Alice and Jasper. The sudden movement startled me and I clutched at Edward's arm and buried my face in his shoulder, he immediately put his arm around me and began whispering a stream of reassurances in my ear.  
By the time I had looked up again we were near the top. The view was absolutely beautiful. You could see right across Port Angeles - that may not sound beautiful, but it was. I stared fixated on the view, all the tiny sparkling lights in the black darkness that I had barely noticed creeping over the sky.  
I exhaled in astonishment.  
"Stunning, isn't it." I heard Edward whisper in my ear. For the first time ever I had forgotten his presence.  
"Yeah" my reply seemed inadequate, as did the word 'stunning'.  
"Edward?" I asked wearily.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you noticed that the ride hasn't moved in quite a while?" I was very worried, I didn't like the idea of spending the night on a bench hanging in mid-air.  
"Yes, I have...that's odd..." he spoke very calmly.  
"And your not worried about that?" he obviously wasn't panicking.  
"No, why would I, I'm with you." I couldn't think again, I wish he would stop doing that to me.  
"Anyway, we'll get down eventually, we may have to jump..." he trailed off.  
"WHAT?" I yelled in panic, then I realised he was grinning.  
"Joking, Bella, only joking! Calm down!"  
"I don't want to be trapped here!" I whined.  
"You mean, you don't want to spend time with me?" he asked his voice full of false sadness and his eyes wide.  
"Of course I do, Edward," I replied brusquely. "It's just, I don't particularly like the idea of hanging on a bench all night and - ah!!" I cried suddenly.  
"What!? Bella what's wrong?"  
"My shoe fell!".  
Just at that moment I saw Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory walking together directly beneath us.  
"OW!!" I heard Jessica scream from the ground. My shoe couldn't have hurt her that much, it was only a sneaker...  
"Whoops..." I muttered as Edward roared with laughter."You laugh at the misfortune of others?"  
"No, it's just what they were thinking. Lauren thinks it's a sign from heaven and is planning on becoming a lot more religious..." he chuckled again, I did too.  
"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice yelled from the bench behind us. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
"YES!!" I yelled back.  
"GOOD!! WE'LL GET DOWN IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES!!"  
"Thank God.." I exhaled in relief.  
"You really hate me that much?!" whined Edward again.  
"Oh, please Edward!"  
"Fine, I'll be quiet." he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
Suddenly the bench jerked again, this time it didn't take me by surprise and I wasn't scared.  
Within ten minutes we were on the ground again and I was stumbling off the bench.  
"Are you alright? You seem a little... wobbly." Edward asked placing his arm around my waist to support me.  
"I'm alright, I think I could do with some sugar though... let's get candy floss!"  
**  
By the way for those of you who are of American origin; candy floss is what we call cotton candy on this side of the atlantic.  
I hope you enjoyed that!**


End file.
